Six Months
by Ellana-Watson
Summary: "Aujourd'hui était un jour particulier. Surtout pour Lexa, et Clarke ne pu s'empêcher de rire en imaginant l'empressement avec lequel sa femme s'était levée une heure plus tôt, se dépêchant de s'habiller avant de courir dans la chambre juxtaposée à la leur, veillant à ne pas la réveiller." AU Clexa - Parents - Horses Warning : /!\ Très guimauve ahah /!\


Me voilà de retour avec un petit OS Clexa tout mignon, mélangé au monde équestre. J'espère que vous allez apprécier !  
Dédicace à la poussinade , qui va peut-être dire que je vais pouvoir enfin me consacrer entièrement à notre nouvelle fiction à quatre mains ... mouhahaha !

J'espère qu'il n'y à pas trop de jargon technique, j'ai vraiment simplifié au maximum. Si besoin, je rajouterais un petit lexique à la fin.  
 **Enjoy !**

* * *

Six Months

Clarke se réveilla doucement, en cette matinée ensoleillée du mois de Mai. La sensation de vide à ses côtés avait finie par avoir raison de son sommeil, et elle s'étira langoureusement, un sourire aux lèvres.

Aujourd'hui était un jour particulier.

Surtout pour Lexa, et Clarke ne pu s'empêcher de rire en imaginant l'empressement avec lequel sa femme s'était levée une heure plus tôt, se dépêchant de s'habiller avant de courir dans la chambre juxtaposée à la leur, veillant à ne pas la réveiller.

La blonde se leva, prit le temps de se vêtir correctement, et après un brin de toilette, se dirigea vers l'extérieur, appréciant la chaleur des rayons de soleil sur son visage.

Ses pas la guidèrent naturellement vers les écuries, où elle vit le box du cheval de Lexa vide. Levant les yeux au ciel face à l'empressement de sa femme, c'est avec un sourire amusé qu'elle se dirigea cette fois vers le manège.

Après une carrière brillante dans l'équitation de haut niveau, Lexa avait décidé de mettre fin à son parcours pour pouvoir se consacrer à sa famille. Membre de l'équipe Américaine d'équitation, team dressage, son parcours sportif ressemblait plus à une carrière militaire qu'autre chose. Elle n'était jamais présente chez Clarke et elle, sa vie se résumait à l'entraînement et aux compétitions, et plus le niveau de Lexa augmentait, plus son emploi du temps se chargeait, ne laissant plus aucune place au privé.

Ayant été repérée à l'âge de 14 ans, la brune commençait à saturer de cet environnement où seule la réussite comptait, mettant parfois même de côté son amour pour cet animal exceptionnel qu'est le cheval. La veille de ses 27 ans, le soir même de sa dernière victoire, elle décida d'en parler à Clarke qui ne pu qu'approuver cette décision, voyant la passion des chevaux briller dans les yeux de Lexa s'amenuiser au fil des années, bridée par les exigences et la pression de la victoire.

Clarke et elle avaient décidé dès la semaine suivante de quitter le pays et démarrer une nouvelle vie, loin des paparazzis et de la pression médiatique qui les entouraient toutes les deux. Au diable les contrats, les sponsors, les entraineurs ! Après des adieux publics ovationnée par des milliers de fans, puis privés où elle remercia toute l'équipe qui, au final, l'avait vu grandir, Lexa se retira du monde de la compétition, définitivement.

Véritable artiste dans l'âme, connue dans le monde entier pour ses expositions, Clarke quand à elle s'était fait un nom dans la peinture à force de persévérance et de travail acharné. Enchainant le travail à l'atelier, les voyages d'affaires et les déplacements aux quatre coins du monde pour suivre la carrière mouvementée de Lexa, c'est tout naturellement qu'elles avaient décidé d'un commun accord de se retirer du devant de la scène, pour pouvoir enfin vivre leur vie à deux à plein temps.

Elles avaient parcouru des dizaines et des dizaines de sites internet, voulant choisir LA destination où elles allaient pouvoir réaliser leur rêve : fonder une famille.

Après un an à vadrouiller de pays en pays, leur choix s'était porté sur l'Espagne, où un magnifique haras à l'abandon semblait leur tendre les bras …

Une semaine plus tard, la transaction était conclue et les travaux de réhabilitation commençaient, permettant à Lexa de mettre la propriété équestre à son image, incluant des installations derniers cri tout en respectant le charme atypique du domaine.

Clarke quand à elle s'était occupée de la partie habitation, et quelques mois plus tard la villa fût remplie d'invités pour fêter leur emménagement définitif.

C'est avec un sourire nostalgique que Clarke arrivait petit à petit en vue de l'immense manège. Il faudrait qu'elle songe à inviter Raven et Octavia, car ses amies lui manquaient plus qu'elle ne voulait se l'avouer …

Une douce mélodie arriva à ses oreilles, et la blonde se sentit fondre lorsqu'enfin, elle pu accéder aux gradins, lui donnant une vue imprenable sur la piste.

Les yeux clos, les bras fermement enroulés autour de leur fils, Lexa se laissait bercer par le rythme du pas de son cheval et la musique.  
Elle semblait dans un état second, et Clarke ne la voyait jamais plus apaisée que sur le dos de son fidèle Maestro.

Cheveux détachés, son corps ondulant gracieusement en suivant les muscles de l'animal, Clarke se sentit tomber amoureuse une fois de plus, si cela était possible.

Elle s'assit en silence, posant sa tête dans ses mains, ne cessant d'observer ce qui était devenu son monde.

Son _univers._

Elle avait promis à Lexa qu'elle pourrait faire faire son « baptême » d'équitation à leur fils lorsqu'il aurait 6 mois. Et ce ne fut pas simple, car tous les jours Lexa ne cessait de la harceler, jugeant qu'il était bien assez grand, alors que le pauvre petit garçon ne se tenait même pas encore assis…

La grande brune avait tout tenté : le chantage, les sourires ravageurs, la frustration, la tête de chien battu… tout.  
Pourtant Clarke avait tenu bon, bien trop inquiète de ce qu'il pourrait arriver à son précieux petit garçon si jamais le cheval s'emballait, bien qu'ayant une confiance aveugle en Lexa.

Ce qui n'avait pas manqué de vexer cette dernière, qui avait aussitôt répliqué qu'elle était littéralement née sur un cheval et que jamais ô grand jamais elle laisserait arriver quoi que ce soit à son fils … sujet sans fin.

Et c'est donc en ce beau jour que Lexa avait littéralement kidnappé son fils au réveil, craignant surement que Clarke ne l'empêche de pouvoir enfin faire goûter à son petit garçon le bonheur d'être à cheval.

La blonde vit enfin Lexa de face, et sourit jusqu'aux oreilles lorsqu'elle vit la petite tête de son fils sortir du porte-bébé, les yeux clos et appuyé contre la poitrine de sa mère.

Il semblait dormir paisiblement, et Clarke nota avec amusement qu'elle avait peut-être enfin trouvé une solution à ses nuits blanches …

Maestro semblait comprendre l'importance de ce qu'il transportait sur son dos, et marchait vraiment très lentement, lui qui d'ordinaire était vif et allant. La tête basse, totalement détendu, il semblait scrupuleusement suivre la piste, sans jamais dévier d'un pas.

Lexa déposa un baiser léger sur la tête de son petit garçon, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

Clarke la fixa longuement, et comme alertée par un sixième sens, la brune leva les yeux vers elle.

Leurs regards se rencontrèrent, et une expression identique de tendresse s'afficha sur leurs visages.

Lexa fit signe à Clarke de la rejoindre, ce que fit la blonde en descendant les marches qui menaient au manège, ouvrant le petit portail qui lui permis de fouler le sable hors de prix que Lexa avait fait venir d'elle ne savait où en France.

Elle rejoignit Lexa au centre du manège. Caressant la tête de l'étalon noir d'une main tremblante, elle posa sa main sur la cuisse de sa femme qui lui envoya un sourire conquis, sachant à quel point Clarke prenait sur elle en compagnie des chevaux.

Lexa reporta son regard sur son fils, caressant tendrement son dos.

« _**Je crois bien qu'il adore … Regarde-le …**_ » dit Lexa avec un grand sourire.

« _**Malheureusement pour moi, je crois qu'il à hérité de ton amour pour les chevaux mon amour …**_ » répondit Clarke sur un ton faussement dramatique.

 _ **« Prête à te lever tous les dimanches à 4h du matin pour l'accompagner en concours ?**_ » lança Lexa sur un ton espiègle, un sourcil levé que Clarke ne pu s'empêcher de trouver vraiment sexy.

« _**TU lui as transmis ça, Lex'. TU en assumeras les conséquences quand tu seras sous la pluie et dans le froid tandis que moi, je serais bien au chaud à la maison …**_ » répondit Clarke en tapotant la cuisse de Lexa d'un faux air compatissant.

La brune ria de bon cœur avant de plonger son regard dans les yeux bleus de sa femme. Elles se perdirent un instant dans leurs pensées, simplement comblées par la vie qu'elles menaient et qu'elles s'étaient construites.

Un petit grognement les sortit de leur bulle, et leurs regards se concentrèrent sur le petit garçon qui se mettait à remuer contre la poitrine de sa maman.

 _ **« Je crois que quelqu'un à faim …**_ » s'amusa Clarke en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour caresser les cheveux de son fils.

Lexa grimaça et se mit à râler.

 _ **« Et dire que je ne peux rien y faire…**_ » Dit-elle d'un ton blasé.

 _ **« Lexa, mon amour … Tu attends que j'ai le dos tourné pour lui donner un biberon alors que je suis censée l'allaiter … Alors épargne moi les discours de maman frustrée , d'accord ?**_ » dit Clarke en riant à la tête dépitée de sa femme.

La brune râla une dernière fois avant de détacher le porte bébé et tendre son fils à la blonde avec précaution, guettant la réaction de Maestro qui regarda ce « colis » d'un air curieux, mais qui ne bougea pas une oreille.

« _**Je suis contente que tu ai choisis Maestro pour ce baptême … Je pense que je n'ai confiance qu'en lui »**_ dit Clarke en haussant les épaules, tapotant l'encolure de l'étalon.

« _**C'est un grand honneur pour lui de t'entendre dire ça mon amour !**_ » affirma Lexa en riant, avant de se pencher pour à son tour caresser d'une main émerveillée l'encolure de celui qui l'avait porté sur les plus hautes marches du podium.

Clarke tendis le bras vers Lexa, et sa main vint saisir le col du polo que portait sa femme afin de capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser langoureux et profond, qui les laissèrent à bout de souffle toutes les deux.

La brune papillonna des yeux quelques secondes avant de reprendre contact avec la réalité.

« _**Wow, c'était pour quoi ça ?**_ » dit-elle, les yeux brillants et les lèvres encore rouges.

 _ **« Parce que je t'aime … Pour te remercier d'avoir patienté, et de peut-être avoir mis à cheval un futur champion aujourd'hui**_ » répondit Clarke en lui caressant la joue.

 _ **« Donc tu n'es pas contre ?**_ » s'exclama Lexa d'un ton excité, se redressant tout à coup sur son cheval, oubliant ce qu'avait dit Clarke avant.

 _ **« Laissons le temps au temps mon amour… Il ne marche même pas encore**_ » conclu Clarke en riant.

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie, son précieux petit garçon serré contre sa poitrine.

 _ **« Fait attention à toi mon amour !**_ » lança-t-elle sans se retourner, sachant que Lexa les fixaient.

« _**Et toi ne met pas en tête à mon fils qu'il n'est pas fait pour le cheval Bébé ! Je l'ai senti, il à ça dans le sang !**_ » S'écria la brune, faisant rire la blonde qui se tourna à moitié, lui lançant un regard incrédule avant de lever les yeux au ciel et reprendre son chemin pour rentrer chez elles.

Quelques secondes plus tard elle entendit les sabots de Maestro frapper le sol, et elle sût que Lexa ne serait pas de retour avant une voir deux bonnes heures …

Elle se pencha vers son fils, qui commençait à s'impatienter …

… Et c'est avec une douceur infinie qu'elle murmura à son oreille.

« _**Tu vas être le petit garçon le plus heureux du monde, Aeron Jax Woods …**_ »

Au loin, la musique tournait toujours.

Maestro renâclait, concentré sur son travail.

Le vent soufflait légèrement, faisant bouger les branches des arbres du domaine.

Clarke inspira profondément, _apaisée._

Rien ne pouvait être plus parfait.


End file.
